According to You
by MusicAngel98
Summary: Here's just a little one-shot about Kim and Jack. I just love this song. Hope you like it!


**I just got this story in my head after listening to this song. I'm really good at Kickin' It stories. I just love this couple and they just got together! EEEEEKKKK!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Please! Can you guys please just do the disclaimer!**

**Kim: No way.**

**Jack: Not a chance.**

**Me: But the story is about you guys!**

**Kim & Jack: Nope.**

**Me: Do not make me hit you!**

**Kim & Jack: *Groan* Wendy doesn't own Kickin' It or According To You by Orianthi.**

**Me: Thank you. *Hits Jack over the head* **

**Jack: I thought you weren't gonna hit us.**

**Me: I just felt like it. *High-fives Kim***

**Kim's POV**

I walked past a poster in the hallway. It said the same thing as every other poster: _Sign up for the Seaford High talent show! _People said I could sing, but I just didn't want to do it in front of all those people. I was snapped out of my thoughts when the guy I thought would never come back came up to me. Ricky Weaver. He totally used me last year.

"Hey Kimmy." Ricky said, leaning on the locker next to mine. He obviously forgot what I thought of him and did to him.

"Ricky, do you want me to throw you into a guacamole bowl again." I said, not looking at him. "Or would you like a different side dish?"

"I just want you back Kim." He stroked my hair. I slapped his hand away.

"I like someone else now." I closed my locker and turned to head to my next class.

"I've changed." He said. Like I was going to believe that routine. I thought of Jack. I started liking actually after the Ricky Weaver incident. I looked at the poster for the talent show. I had a plan brewing.

"Actually," I began. "come to the talent show, and I'll sing a song to you that describes how I feel perfectly."

"I'll be there, baby." With that, he winked and left.

This was going to be a good night. Jack walked up to me.

"Hey Kim." He said. His chocolately brown eyes just make me melt. He has a perfect smile that could light up the universe.

"Hey Jack." Jack was part of my plan. "I'm performing in the talent show. Would you mind coming?"

"Sounds like fun. Especially since you'll be there." My heart fluttered when he said that. We said our goodbyes and headed off to class.

**-Time Skip (Still Kim's POV)-**

I was behind the curtain at the talent show. I pulled it back to see the audience and immediately saw Jack and all his gorgeousness and Ricky and all his sliminess. My song was perfect for how I felt. They, of course, put me as the last act. I was fine with that.

I heard the announcer say, "Now, give it up for Kim Crawford!" I took a deep breath, grabbed a mic and walked on stage.

I raised the mic to my mouth. "I'd like to dedicate this song to 2 guys, Jack Brewer and Ricky Weaver. They both came here tonight and I'd like to have them come up on stage." They both walked up. I told them where to stand. "This song says exactly how I feel. Some of the lines are about Ricky and some are about Jack. So, here's me singing 'According to you' from Orianthi."

I heard the music start and felt my heart race. I took a deep breath and started singing.

_According to you  
I'm stupid,__I'm useless,__  
I can't do anything right_

_According to you  
I'm difficult,__Hard to please,__  
Forever changing my mind.  
I'm a mess in a dress,__  
Can't show up on time,__  
Even if it would save my life.  
According to you. According to you.  
_

_But according to him  
I'm beautiful,__Incredible,__  
He can't get me out of his head._  
_According to him  
I'm funny,__Irresistible,__  
Everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,__  
I don't feel like stopping it,__  
So baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,__  
According to you._

_According to you_  
_I'm boring_,_I'm moody,  
__And you can't take me any place.  
__According to you  
__I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.  
__I'm the girl with the worst attention span;  
__You're the boy who puts up with that.  
__According to you. According to you._

_But according to him  
I'm beautiful,__Incredible,__  
He can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,__Irresistible,__  
Everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,__  
I don't feel like stopping it,__  
So baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,__  
According to you._

_I need to feel appreciated,__  
Like I'm not hated. oh no  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me dizz-ay_

_But according to me  
You're stupid,__You're useless,__  
You can't do anything right._

_But according to him  
I'm beautiful,__Incredible,__  
He can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,__Irresistible,__  
Everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,__  
I don't feel like stopping it,__  
Baby tell you what you got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,__  
According to you. [you, you]  
According to you. [you, you]_

_According to you  
I'm stupid,__I'm useless,__  
I can't do anything right._

As I sang the last line, Ricky stomped away and I heard the thunderous applause. He and I both knew it was for him. I turned around to face Jack.

"You know, everything in that song is true." He said with a cocky smirk. "I think you're funny, irresistible, and I definitely can't get you out of my head."

"I guess I chose the right song then." I said. He started leaning in and so did I. And finally, our lips connected. I felt fireworks and all that cliché stuff. Our lips moved as if in sync. It was like we were made for one another. According to me, Jack is the perfect guy and now he's mine.

**Hope you liked it! I thought the song fit perfectly. R&R please! I will get the next chapter of Mocking Jay and Kim's Hero up as soon as possible. Until then, peace out, girl scout!**


End file.
